Sacrificio
by Ires
Summary: La perspectiva de Alex de los últimos momentos de él y Lena juntos, después de ser atrapados en Brooks ¿ cuáles fueron sus pensamientos? Toda la trama antes de salvarla, antes de separarse en la verja entre Portland y la tierra salvaje. ONE SHOT


**Bueno se que tengo más historias pendientes pero esto ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza de modo que aquí esta El final de Delirium desde la perspectiva de Alex. **

**Discleimer, Nada me pertenece más que un par de libros de Lauren Oliver, todo lo demás es de ella yo solo lo uso sin fines de lucro. **

* * *

**SACRIFICIO.**

Nos han separado en el último minuto corro y me oculto entre los árboles, corro hasta la pequeña casa de herramientas donde antes me oculte con ella, ahora escucho fuera el ruido, los reguladores continúan registrando el sitio, me maldigo por no poder ayudarla, por haberme separado pero eran demasiados y si nos atrapaban a los dos no podría ayudarla, porque eso es lo que haré.

Me quedo en silencio escuchando, los pasos continúan hasta altas horas de la madrugada, cuando sé que no hay moros salgo de mi escondite y corro intentando no ser visto por las patrullas, debo llegar a casa, no puedo creer que nos hayan descubierto ¿Cómo fue que lo hicieron?

Entro en mi casa en silencio, no quiero que mis vecinos ni nadie por el estilo sepa que acabo de entrar, aunque no les interesa, nada, siempre son indiferentes ya sea un ruido que no le corresponde o un vecino acusado de ser simpatizante, les es indiferente, pero yo no puedo hacerlo, no puedo ser indiferente a perderla, porque se lo que harán, como a todas y todos los capturados con _deliria _la someterán a la intervención antes de tiempo.

Empiezo a dar vueltas en mi habitación como un loco, ¿debo hablar con ellos sobre esto? No lo sé miro como si pudiera atravesar las paredes y pedirles consejos, pienso en mi conversación con ellos anoche, antes de irme, diciéndoles que no volvería, ellos tendrían que desaparecer también porque serían investigados y no podemos permitirnos eso los de la resistencia, ambos me miraron con comprensión y sonrieron, dándome su apoyo.

Vuelvo a dar una vuelta por el cuarto, debo ayudarla debo liberarla de este lugar pero es arriesgado, probablemente no podamos lograrlo con vida, ¿ella quería esto? ¿o preferirá la intervención? No, sé que primero morirá antes de que le arrebaten el amor, porque es lo que yo haría.

Quisiera decir que me arrepiento de amarla, de haberla "contagiado" pero no, por ella soy feliz, por ella he vuelto a la vida, antes era una persona dormida, aburrida en el letargo de esta supuesta vida hasta que ella llego, hasta que ella apareció y saludo al Gobernador mientras reía, cada día ella me fue despertando de mi letargo como aquellos cuentos prohibidos, cuentos de amor y magia.

En algún momento me quede dormido pero mi despertador suena para llamarme a trabajar, me toca el primer turno entro a las ocho de la mañana, esto es bueno así podré tener noticias de ella, debo agradecer que a estos indiferentes aún les guste la cotilla.

Me doy una ducha rápida y me pongo mi uniforme sin quitarme mis zapatillas, cuando llego a mi puesto veo que me esperan con ansia, pero yo camino sin prisa cuando llego lo miro sin interés mientras tomo mi lugar en la puerta de los laboratorios, donde me toca hacer guardia.

- ¿Alguna novedad?

- No en realidad, ya sabes encontraron a otra infectada, estaba en la calle Brooks con un incurado.

- Vaya, hacía rato que no escuchaba nada así ¿los pescaron a los dos?

- No, solo a ella, es sobrina del dueño de la tienda cerca de mi casa, bueno pero ella estaba enferma, sus genes no eran buenos, recuerdo que su madre se suicidó.

- ¿Ella es incurada?

- No, le harán la intervención mañana, al parecer la tienen bajo estricta vigilancia.

- Así no escapara e infectará a otros.

- Es un problema – dice el doblando su periódico – Pero deberían acabar con ellos, con los infectados, sería más fácil.

- Si – digo ignorando los sentimientos de ira que crecen dentro de mí, deseos de golpearlo hasta que se retracte o quizá solo para descargar mi ira. Lo veo irse y me siento a esperar que pase el día.

Las horas pasan silenciosamente, ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo verla? No tengo manera de contactarme con ella, solo quizá, Hanna, pero no puedo llamarla y tampoco buscarla en su casa, pero debo saber que está bien, la intervendrán mañana me quedan menos de 24 horas para salvarla.

Miro mi reloj y veo que me quedan unos minutos para salir, cuando mi relevo llega salgo casi corriendo, camino por las calles que me llevan a donde ella esta, en su casa, cruzo frente a la tienda de su tío y veo las cortinas abajo, no han abierto, ¿los consideraran simpatizantes? No puedo decir que me dan lastima, no los conozco, pero de ahora en adelante será muy difícil la vida para ellos, lo he visto, lo he vivido.

Camino por los lugares que estuvimos juntos, recordando cada momento ¿y si no lo logro? Ella me olvidará, ella simplemente me desechará si logran hacerle la intervención, me quedo mirando el mar mientras grito internamente y me maldigo por desperdiciar el tiempo, pero era necesario, de ese modo podríamos irnos seguros, ahora esa seguridad se ha perdido. Regreso sobre mis pasos y voy al lugar donde la vi por primera vez, mientras camino con calma escucho pasos, pasos presurosos no me giro pero escucho que se acercan, un, dos, un, dos, un mismo ritmo, cuando me pasa veo solo la parte trasera de esa persona y veo que es Hanna, mi corazón da un vuelco y siento ganas de seguirla y preguntarle, pero en ese momento veo que la siguen, dos personas, con una distancia de un par de metros pero van detrás de ella, ¿piensan que ella está implicada? Me maldigo internamente.

Saludo con un movimiento de cabeza pero uno de ellos se detiene y me mira, sé que me pedirá mis papeles pero le otro hace un movimiento de cabeza y no dice más y se marcha yo doy la vuelta y tomo varios atajos para llegar a la Universidad cerca de donde está el Gobernador, veo a Hana hacer el mismo movimiento que Lena y se marcha al trote, los hombres llegan un momento después y siguen su camino, no notaron que dejo algo en el puño del Gobernador.

Espero unos minutos y después camino despreocupado, la plaza está vacía, solo un par de personas que caminan un pocos lejos ignorando la vida alrededor, con la vista fija en un punto perdido en la nada, donde ellos se encuentran, camino hacia el gobernador y me acerco a su mano, donde solía tener algo, siento lo pegajoso de un chicle y siento una nota, pero no solo eso, hay otra más, saco los dos papelitos y los meto en mi bolsillo para seguir mi camino, tengo que pensar cómo ayudarla.

Llego nuevamente a la playa del East End y me siento a ver el océano, son casi las seis de la tarde y Lena sigue en su casa, eso me da tranquilidad, por lo menos no la recluyeron en ningún lugar, su tía por lo menos quizá solo la encierre en su cuarto.

Saco uno de los papelitos "déjame que te explique. A media noche en la casa. 17/8" Recuerdo esa noche, no supe que sentir cuando los vi allí a los dos tan cerca uno del otro, un dolor en mi corazón sabiendo que ella ya tenía una pareja asignada, en ese momento supe que quería llevármela lejos, donde solo estuviéramos ella y yo, donde ella no tuviera su frente fruncida cuando la realidad de la intervención llega a su mente, donde solo pudiéramos ser felices juntos.

Pero aún sigue dando vueltas en mi cabeza, en estos momentos sus palabras, "quisiera volver a que las cosas fueran como antes" ¿esto es lo mejor? Me remuevo el cabello con las manos y miro el cielo, salpicado de colores mientras todo se convierte en gris, esa palabra, eso fue lo que me hizo saber que era ella. No puedo negarlo, desde que la vi y la espere día tras día supe que quería conocerla, que quería amarla.

Meto la mano en el bolsillo y encuentro el otro papelito, esta doblado en cuatro y veo la letra es pequeña y parece haber sido escrita con rapidez.

_"Está consciente, demasiada vigilancia, no sé cómo ayudarlos me están vigilando, me pidió que te diera este mensaje, mañana la intervendrán a primera hora, hay dos guardias, sus tíos y su hermana, la tienen atada a su cama, no sé cómo ayudar, lo siento, veré si puedo pasar la noche con ella de alguna forma, espera afuera a que ocurra un milagro"_

Si alguien hubiera encontrado la nota sabrían que fue ella, pues el domingo no hay intervenciones así que darían con ella, en ese momento algo se prende en mi cabeza, y miro la otra nota, ha sido doblada varias veces, quizá alguien encontró la nota y de ese modo lo supo y nos denunciaron, pero no dice nada ¿entonces? Miro a mi alrededor, no hay nadie, pero en el cielo veo a los pájaros y sigo su ruta que se pierden en la tierra salvaje, me pongo de pie y regreso por la calle donde ella vive, veo salir a un par de reguladores que dan paso a otros dos, por lo visto no dejarán de vigilarla, sigo adelante y voy a casa es el momento de pedir ayuda.

Entro en casa y mis tíos están cenando cuando me siento con ellos y ambos me miran sorprendidos.

- Creímos que estarías en algún refugio. – me dice sin mirarme.

- Saben que no lo haré.

- Atraparon a la chica. Por eso no te fuiste. - dice Ronda, mi supuesta tía.

- Si, necesito rescatarla.

- Alex sabes que eso es difícil – me dice Ronda mirándome con una disculpa – Tenemos que seguir con nuestra posición.

- Pero – digo y comienzo a buscar algo que me ayude – No podemos permitir que ella sea intervenida, recuerdas, a ti alguien en algún momento te salvo.

- ¿Pero a costa de que? – me dice mirando sus manos.

- Alex ¿Cuál es tu plan?

- Irrumpir en su casa – digo pero Set me mira casi con una burla en el rostro.

- ¿Sabes cómo afectará a la causa si haces eso?

- Entonces, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Ayúdame.

- ¿Vale la pena?

- Ni siquiera tienes que preguntar – digo mirando mis manos, ¿acaso no es un hecho obvio? No puedo negarlo y me siento vulnerable, debí entregarme, de ese modo estaríamos juntos.

- Alex – me dice Ronda y toma mi mano – No podías ayudarla, eres de más ayuda en este momento, quizá la intervención no le quite su amor, quizá no sirva, como con su madre.

- ¿Su madre? ¿La conoces?

- Claro que la conozco, todos saben de ella, todos los que tenemos años en esta rebelión, necesitábamos liberarla, pero ella lo hizo antes de tiempo.

- ¿Entonces?

- Creo que al final ella siempre estuvo contagiada.

- Esto no es un contagio – digo y la miro herido, pero se a qué se refiere, dentro de ella siempre reboso el _deliria_ y agradezco eso.

- Alex acompáñame – me dice Set mientras se pone de pie – Iremos al garaje – le dice a Ronda y la veo asentir, sé que significa, "es hora de irnos" ellos sacrificaran todo por mí, por Lena y agradezco esto.

Miro el reloj al salir son las 10 quedan menos de doce horas para su intervención, de modo que debemos apurarnos, cuando entro en el garaje algo que nunca he hecho veo cajas apiladas, una sobre otra que impiden la vista con facilidad las mueve y veo allí una motocicleta, nunca he usado una y creo que hay pocas en funcionamiento.

- Esto será difícil pero es la única manera de que lo logres.

- Bien te escucho. - Abre un mapa de Portland y veo la ciudad marcada con rojo, alrededor las vallas también marcadas en otro color en secciones.

- Iremos a detenerlos si te persiguen, pero no creo que seamos de mucha ayuda, quizá te persiga toda la policía de la ciudad.

- Si puedo salvarla no importa si yo muero por ella.

- Alex – suspira el pero continua mirando el mapa – Toma esta ruta – me señala las calles – Tienes que llegar a esta sección, quizá sea lo más fácil, el bosque está a pocos pasos y se perderán detrás de la vista de los helicópteros y probablemente lo logren, has que la motocicleta se impacte contra la verja, la han electrificado por completo, tendrán un lapso de treinta segundos, es todo antes de que regrese la electricidad. Es su única oportunidad. Lo lograrán – repite con convicción.

- O no – digo mirando el mapa.

- Espero que sí, nos vemos en el refugio eterno – me dice él y se a cuál se refiere, lo llamamos así porque es una cueva, oculta entre la maleza y el bosque y llegamos a la conclusión de que ha estado allí desde la eternidad.

- Allí nos veremos. No se sacrifiquen por mí.

- A fin de cuentas eso es el amor ¿no? Sacrificio es lo que tu harás. – me dice con una sonrisa. – Descansa ahora necesitaras todas las fuerzas necesarias, la motocicleta tiene gasolina suficiente, te prepararé el equipaje, ve a dormir.

Subo a mi habitación y me tumbo en la cama con la misma ropa y los zapatos puestos, miro el reloj debo hacerlo en el momento en que salgan de casa, porque antes no podré, puedo esperar fuera, me quedo dormido soñando en aves libres y con Lena riendo con el viento mientras mira con alegría la tierra salvaje. Cuando abro los ojos agradezco que no haya sido una pesadilla.

- Es hora Alex – me dice Set y salgo de la casa no tomo las provisiones si logramos salir, llegaremos a casa donde tengo algunas cosas, debo dejar espacio para que Lena se siente detrás de mí. Conduzco por las calles vacías, por las calles dormidas de Portland y doy vuelta en su calle y en ese momento escucho mi nombre.

- ¡Alex! – grita mi nombre cuando me detengo y la veo en la ventana sonrió porque se que estamos más que conectados, y abro mis brazos, diciéndole que la espero que no permitiré que nos separen. Gritos comienzan a escucharse en su casa, ella golpea, yo grito llamando la atención hacia afuera, quizá tengamos una oportunidad. Vuelvo la vista hacia la ventana de la cual me llamó y veo que la mosquitera cae al suelo.

- Vamos – digo en un susurro mientras la puerta del porche se abre y salen dos sujetos y la veo caer con un estremecimiento, pero ha caído bien de modo que no se ha hecho daño.

- ¡Venga! – le grito y extiendo mi mano hacia ella cuando siento su contacto la levanto de modo que cruza la reja que nos separaba y se sube a la moto cuando arranco a toda velocidad.

Comienzo a conducir por calles y callejones, siento la presión de nuestros perseguidores, los veo por el retrovisor, cuando entramos en un callejón Lena suelta un quejido, se que se ha herido con el roce de la pared en su pierna, pero ahora no puedo detenerme, debo salvarla, debo salvarla, ese es mi pensamiento, si ella se salva, todo valió la pena.

Nos gritan a través de altavoces ¡Alto! Una y otra vez, los disparos pasan volando cerca de nosotros pero ninguno da en el blanco, no pienso darme por vencido, no si ella continua en peligro, doy vuelta y entro por Franklyn Arterial y veo la Ensenada frente a nosotros, allí los perderé los automóviles no podrán pasar por la alta yerba, de modo que sigo por las calles llenas de baches y solo siento la presión de las manos de Lena en mi cintura, agárrate fuerte pienso mientras acelero y el lodo comienza a salpicarnos.

Un ruido como un insecto gigante llega sobre los demás ruidos y sobre nosotros veo un helicóptero, comienzan las detonaciones ahora desde arriba, tengo que esquivarlo.

- ¡Alto! ¡Desmonten y pongan las manos sobre la cabeza! – dicen por un altavoz, bajo por la Ensenada y bordeo el camino que separa la playa del mar, los autos nos comienzan a rodear, se que estamos atrapados, la verja está a unos metros de nosotros pero no hay salida para los dos, quizá para ella, pero para mí no y sonrió, siempre lo supe, Set y Ronda lo sabían. Así que me detengo.

- ¿Qué haces? – me pregunta después de recuperarse del golpe contra mi espalda.

- Escucha – le digo y la miro a los ojos tranquilamente, no puedo perder la calma porque de otro modo no me obedecerá – Cuando yo te diga que te muevas, tú te mueves. Tienes que conducir esto ¿Vale?

- ¿Cómo? yo no sé… - Y veo el terror en sus ojos, escucho que la llaman por su número de identificación pero ignoro la voz y ella también, la miro profundamente, tiene que hacer lo que le diga.

- Lena. Han electrificado la valla ahora tiene corriente.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Tú escúchame – Le digo y veo que las patrullas comienzan a acercarse, el tiempo es oro intento que el terror no se note en mi tono de voz – Cuando yo te diga tu conduces. Y cuando te diga que saltes de la moto, salta. Podrás trepar por encima de la valla, pero solo tendrás treinta segundos antes de que la electricidad vuelva a conectarse a lo sumo un minuto. Tendrás que escalar lo más rápido posible. Y después correr ¿vale?

- ¿Yo? ¿ Y tu qué? – escucho terror en su voz y en su mirada.

- Yo estaré justo detrás de ti. – Comienzan a amenazarnos, cuenta regresiva, dispararan a matar.

- Alex. – me dice con un temblor.

- Te prometo que estaré justo detrás de ti – le digo y en ese momento quisiera besarla, guardar un último beso de sus labios en los míos antes de morir, igual que Romeo con Julieta y sé que eso sucederá no habrá beso ni despedida, solo un amargo final. – Pero tienes que prometerme que no miraras atrás. Ni por un segundo ¿Vale?

- Seis, cinco – dice el altavoz.

- Alex no puedo.

- Júralo, Lena.

- Tres, dos.

- De acuerdo – me dice – Lo juro. – Y siento que descanso, ella será libre, lo lograremos.

- Uno…

- ¡Ahora! – le grito cuando las explosiones comienzan a caer a nuestro alrededor, comienzo a contar nos acercamos, la abrazo con fuerza, para que sepa que estoy con ella, que siempre estaré a su lado. Un disparo me da en el brazo y grito con dolor, pero sostengo mi brazo contra el pecho, debo seguir, no puedo perderla. Seguimos adelante y veo a los guardias hago que Lena lance la moto hacia ellos y nos esquivan, el ruido de la electricidad es sonoro y llega su rumor hasta nosotros, sigo mirando la distancia, es el momento.

- Salta, ahora, conmigo – le digo sobre el viento y nos soltamos.

La explosión es intensa y el dolor por la caída es aún mayor de modo que me siento aturdido un segundo y veo a Lena igual, pero intento levantarla, ella debe escalar, es el momento se nos agota el tiempo.

- ¡Vamos, Lena! ¡Vamos!

Ella comienza a escalar y siento otra herida en mi omóplato una bala me a alcanzado nuevamente y de nuevo otra en mi pecho, siento la sangre brotar, levanto las manos veo a los guardias correr hacia mí con sus porras levantas y sus armas apuntándome, por lo visto los distraje un minuto mientras Lena huye. Giro mi rostro a través del fuego y el humo y la veo del otro lado, parada mirándome con una expresión de asombro, horror y tristeza en su rostro, pero también la veo valiente y decidida pero sobre todo libre. Y quisiera sonreírle y decirle que todo irá bien, pero solo puedo decirle lo que debe oír en ese momento.

- Huye – es la palabra que sale de mi boca y en ese momento caen sobre mí y me golpean una y otra vez, sé que está corriendo lejos de este caos y esta locura, sé que se ha salvado, sé que ella vivirá feliz y pienso de nuevo en Romeo y Julieta, pienso en ella y en su evaluación dijo "es bello" si es bello porque esto es el amor, sacrificio y estoy feliz de poder mostrar mi amor por ella de esta manera y me pierdo en la oscuridad sabiendo que no la veré y que cuando despierte donde sea que lo haga, iré a buscarla pues siempre la encontraré. Estoy seguro de eso.

* * *

**Ok me gusto, jeje, la verdad acabo de hacer un maratón de estos dos libros tanto Delirium como Pandemonium y estoy en verdad extasiada, me encantaron y lo más triste es tener que esperar a que publiquen el tercer libro, creo por ahora hay mucho que esperar. **

**¿Que les pareció? La verdad yo lloré amargamente por Alex, fue terrible en verdad, pero también muy heroico y bello, porque el se sacrifico por salvarla y ella hubiese muerto antes de dejar de amarlo, ah el amor! la verdad un mundo sin amor, creo que sería muy terrible, como ellos dicen demasiado indiferente. **

**Espero que me digan si les ha gustado y si quieren comentar bueno allí esta mi twitter para que me contacten y podamos hablar de esta maravillosa saga que entra a ser de mis preferidas. **

**Tambien les comparto un video que vi hace algunos meses, que cuando comence a leer estos libros me acorde de este porque inicia igual hablando sobre "las expresiones de amor" que son penadas por la ley. Espero que lo disfruten. **

**Quiten los guioncitos para verlo. **

**w.-w.w.-youtube.-com-/watch?v=3jGv1SJabxk**

**Mucho amor. IRES **


End file.
